


Deck The Halls!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: First Christmas as couple, M/M, Sherlock decorates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock decorates
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Deck The Halls!

“John! On your way home, can you bring some things? SH”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“A bottle of rum, a bag of flour, a string of white Christmas lights, a bag of nails and an air freshener. SH”

“Do I want to know what you’re doing?”

“I’m decorating for the holiday John. I’ve discovered Christmas cheer. SH”

“Oh dear god.....”

“Oh and a bag of those silly pink razors. SH”

“I don’t want to know, do I?”

~~~~~~~~~

John, understandably, was leery when he pushed the flat door open and entered. This was their first Christmas together as a couple and Sherlock was excited for a holiday with all the frills. 

The first thing he saw was a beautifully decorated tree with twinkling lights and old fashioned ornaments. It was absolutely wonderful. There was a pile of presents arranged underneath the tree as well. The sitting room windows were outlined in lights and you could see snowflakes fluttering out of the darkened sky. The fireplace had pine boughs and stockings with their names on them. Even the skull had a Santa hat. John was absolutely amazed.

Turning to the kitchen, he belatedly noticed the wonderful smells. Cinnamon, baking bread (Bread? Baked bread? Sherlock???), fresh pine and other amazing smells greeted him. “Sherlock,” he called.

”There you are John!” Sherlock emerged from the bedroom and hugged his cuddly little doctor. “Hungry?”

”Very! What did you make?” He sniffed deeply.

”Braised beef tips. I’m feeling oddly domestic.” Sherlock moved to the hob to stir and dish out dinner. “Take your coat off and join me?”

”Yes, give me just a minute.” John disappeared into the sitting room then returned moments later. “I got the stuff you asked for. The house smells so good, I don’t see why you need an air freshener.” He took a plate and sat down.

”The air freshener is for the laundry room, it smells funny. The razors are for Mrs Hudson. I borrowed her last one and she has a hot date tonight.” Sherlock sat down and smiled, “want to know what I shaved?”

”Did it require band-aids?” John asked. At his boyfriend’s disgusted head shake, he added, “then, yes, I’d love to see.”


End file.
